This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. The subproject and investigator (PI) may have received primary funding from another NIH source, and thus could be represented in other CRISP entries. The institution listed is for the Center, which is not necessarily the institution for the investigator. As described in the Career Recruitment Subproject (SPID 0005), a new faculty hire was planned for Year 8 in the area of synaptic neurophysiology / neuropharmacology. This emphasis was chosen to mesh with existing focus areas, as well as add much needed critical mass in this fundamental aspect of neuroscience. After our first candidate declined the position very late in the hiring process, the committee made an offer to a very well-qualified second candidate, Josh Lawrence, an excellent synaptic physiologist who accepted the position early in FY9. This faculty recruitment SPID provides start-up support for Dr. Lawrence, to allow him to set up a new laboratory. As Dr. Lawrence has also been approved as a Junior Investigator with a subproject (SPID0018), his scientific abstract and progress have been entered on that portion of the progress report. As part of his work as subproject PI, Dr. Lawrence is provided release time to ensure that teaching loads do not conflict with his efforts to establish a competitive research program.